watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
I Can't
' I Can't (#488)|next=yes|nextvideo= Psychosis (#489)}} I Can't was the twenty-sixth installment in the channel's Away from Keyboard series. It had the girls do a sketch based on a skit from Saturday Night Live. The sketch involves a group of girls complaining about the small things, which they "can't even", as they get annoyed by their friend who is actually incapable of doing anything. Only Sydney's character is named in the sketch. This video was uploaded on January 6th, 2016 and was the 488th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Sydney, Kaylee, and Maddie participating in the main sketch. The video also had the girls do a lootcrate giveaway during the end of the video, which had Mariya, Andrea, Mackenzie, Mars, Maddie, and Stephanie hosting. Video Synopsis The sketch begins with Mariya exclaiming that she can't wait until the internship is over, Kaylee agreeing and needing it to be summer, saying that the current winter is the worst. Maddie also agrees, complaining about how warm the summer was before suddenly getting cold for the winter. The girls then go back and forth about not being able to "even". Kaylee notices the the window is open and is annoyed, Maddie saying that the window being open is why the room feels like Antarctica. Maddie and Mariya then demands Margot (Sydney) to close the window, Margot saying that she can't as she has broken both of her arms. Kaylee says that she could die if the window remains open, Margot repeating that she literally can't close the windows as her arms are broken and that the girls know this. Mariya gets annoyed, saying that Margot broke her arm for attention and is using it as an excuse. Margot explains that she didn't do it on purpose and that she stage dived at a karaoke and no one caught her. Maddie calls Margot dramatic and does not want to put up with her, Margot asking the girls to bring her drink closer as she can't reach it. Kaylee then says that Margot won't walk "100 miles" to her desk, when she won't close the window next to her, Maddie agreeing and asks if she has thought of anyone but herself. Mariya gets annoyed and hungry, saying she hasn't eaten in a month. Kaylee then notices that there is something on Margot, Mariya and Maddie see it as well, Maddie saying that it's driving her crazy and tells Margot to just flick it off with her hands. Margot sees what's on her and tells the other girls to kill it. Maddie then says that it's probably just snow, while Kaylee and Mariya both tell her to just flick the spider with her hands. Margot repeats that she can't as her arms are broken, begging the girls to kill it or kill her, Kaylee annoyed and tells her to just leave it there. She then tells Margot to close the window, Maddie saying that it's so cold her hands are in her sleeves. Margot gives up and tries to close the door, but she can't and falls out the window, though she is fine. The sketch ends with Mariya calling Margot dramatic, while Kaylee says that she's never going to shut up about it. External Links Category:Away from Keyboard Category:2016 Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Kaylee Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:Maddie Category:Stephanie Category:Sketch